The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to puncture recovery and resource reclaiming for multi-priority scheduling.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In some examples, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). In a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) network, a set of one or more base stations may define an eNodeB (eNB). In other examples (e.g., in a next generation new radio (NR) or 5G network), a wireless multiple access communication system may include a number of smart radio heads (RHs) in communication with a number of access node controllers (ANCs), where a set of one or more RHs, in communication with an ANC, defines a base station (e.g., an eNB or gNB). A base station may communicate with a set of UEs on downlink (DL) channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink (UL) channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
As communication providers continue to increase the capacity of wireless networks, and as demand for such capacity grows, efficient use of wireless resources becomes increasingly relevant for high quality and relatively low cost wireless communications. One technique used to enhance the efficiency of wireless networks is providing various different services that may have different throughput and latency requirements. Such different services may have different transmission numerologies, including different transmission time intervals (TTIs), based on the particular type of data to be transmitted using the different services. Further, such different services may have different transmission priorities, and in some cases a transmission of a higher priority service may puncture a transmission of a lower priority service. Efficient use of network resources in the presence of such multi-priority services may help to enhance overall network efficiency and enhance data throughput using network resources.